


The fresh fallen snow

by Thotinabox



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Effervescent, Gay, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotinabox/pseuds/Thotinabox
Summary: When Neil finishes his performance he approaches his father unsure of what he'll do. He would never have predicted what happened next.
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	The fresh fallen snow

After Neil had finished his performance he wasn’t sure what to do. He had just got done making extremely long eye contact with his father, and was sure he’d be castrated. He pushed away from the cluster of people around him, and walked towards the theater exit where his father stood waiting. 

“ I’m an asshole.” his father blankly stated towards no one in particular.

Neil wasn’t really sure what to say to that.

“ I am going to piss and shit all over.” Neil's father said before promptly doing exactly that.

Todd walked up behind Neil and started videotaping the atrocity on his iPhone xyz1001 with fourteen camera apertures, and no off or on button. 

“ This will ruin his reputation.” Todd assured Neil as he continued to videotape the event. Charlie was there too, and the other guy from the poetry club. But Cameron was dead, because he sucked. 

“ Yeah I sure hope it does.” Neil replied as his father continued to piss and shit all over the place. Just then, Mr. Keating came up behind the group of boys and announced,

“ Come now fellows! We shall have to take cover!” He then lifted them all at once and blasted through the ceiling just in time to miss the huge spray of shit from Neil's father. Once they had all landed safely on the ground outside the building they looked back at Mr. Keating in awe.

“ Thanks for saving us.” blurted the guy that wasn’t Charlie, Neil, or Todd. They all nodded in agreement. That last spray of shit would surely have killed them. 

“ I don’t think your father will survive shitting for much longer.” Mr. Keating said as he nodded towards the door. 

“ Let’s not call the emergency services.” They all agreed with Mr. Keating, and began to walk back to school, to burn it to the ground. 

“ Today begins the revolution boys!” Screamed Mr. Keating as he passed around the gasoline and blow torches. After the deed had been done, and the headmaster of the school killed Todd looked over at Neil and whispered,

“ I’m gay, are you?” Neil looked back at him and replied,

“ I’ve been flirting with you for a year.” and then they got married.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you came here for gay slow burn, and I fucking murked you instead.


End file.
